LA baby
by styletcher
Summary: "4 amigas, dividindo o mesmo sonho"


L.A Baby - Capitulo 1 "Work, Work, Work"

Pov's Selena

Desde que eu vim morar aqui em los angeles com as meninas com certeza hoje é o dia mais quente que estamos passando, o sol esta tão forte que eu arrisco uns 45 graus lá fora, pelo menos aqui venta tornando um calor suportável

- "ah! Los angeles,tirando esse calor infernal eu não tenho o que reclamar de você"

-"Selena você escutou o que eu falei? Ou o sol esta começando a afetar sua cabeça?" disse Taylor tirando me dos meus devaneios

- "Taylor você consegue ser tão insuportável quando quer, o que foi que você disse afinal?"

-"Eu perguntei se você vai estar de folga esse final de semana ou vai continuar trabalhando igual uma escrava naquela editora,já fazem anos que você não passa um final de semana em casa " Taylor sempre tão exagerada fazia apenas 2 finais de semana que eu não passava em casa, isso porque estava na semana de moda e a revista estava uma loucura. A verdade é que desde que consegui esse estagio na vogue, esse trabalho me toma, mas agora as coisas estão mais calmas

- "Sim Taylor, esse final de semana eu estararei em casa, para a sua alegria e você também vai esta pelo jeito" taylor trabalhava em uma revista de famosos que eu custava a lembrar o nome

- "Sim estou. Ahh! graças a deus você voltou a ter uma vida. Podemos fazer alguma coisa já que Demi e Miley também estarão em casa"

- "O que você sugere?"

- "sábado a noite tenho o aniversario do Ed, podemos ir, topa?" - "Claro, mas quem é ele mesmo ? "

- "Aquele meu amigo cantor gato, que eu conheci quando ele foi dar uma entrevista na revista, um ruivo que parece o menino do harry potter lembra?"

- "Tay eu ja tinha lembrado na parte do amigo cantor haha"

- "Ouch! sua babaca, então vamos?" - "Sim, eu só preciso comprar uma roupa nova"

- "Podemos ir no shopping com as meninas sábado a tarde, quem sabe não aproveitamos e pegamos um cinema?"

- "Eu topo até o eu, você e as meninas no shopping a parte do cinema eu pulo"

- "Por que?" - "Eu e demi fomos só umas 7 vezes mês passado, o carinha da bilheteria já até sabe nossos nomes"

- "Ok, sem cinema então"

- "Agora me passa o controle da tv pois eu já terminei de fazer a janta e tenho 1 hora para descansar até a demi e a miley chegarem da produção" comecei a mudar de canal até deixar em um aleatório e meus olhos começarem a pesar, só percebi que dormir quando escutei a voz de Demi me chamando

- "selena? Babe?"

- "Uhum" concordei ainda de olhos fechados

- "Babe vai deitar na cama, você esta toda torta vai acabar com torcicolo, vá descansar" disse demi naquele tom de preocupação e cautela que ela sempre tinha

- "Eu já estou acordada,apenas cochilei já irei levantar"

- "Ah! mesmo assim, você esta toda torta vai…"

- "TAYLOR quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar para você não deixar a toalha molhada no banheiro?" Demi foi cortada por Miley gritando com Taylor que sempre deixava a toalha de pirraça, pois sabia que a baixinha iria se estressar, sentei no sofá e olhei para morena de cabelos pretos que olhava para mim com um sorriso enorme no rosto

- "O que aconteceu ? você me parece tão feliz " disse deitando um pouco a cabeça paro o lado, retribuído o sorriso de demi

- "Ai selena, eu estou tão feliz meu chefe fechou contrato com o x-factor, e ele precisava escolher alguém para ficar na produção de lá e adivinha quem ele escolheu?"

- "Não me diga que…"

- "SIM, ele me escolheu, eu vou trabalhar na producao do x-factor"

- "Oh! meu deus demi, eu estou tão feliz por você" disse abraçando minha melhor amiga

- "Qual o motivo da felicidade ?" Taylor perguntou entrando na sala trançando seus cabelos enrolados,e se jogando entre nós duas

- "Demi foi escolhida, ela vai trabalhar no x-factor" - "Gente quanto tempo eu dormir? demi esta quase virando gente que orgulho, parabéns princesa vem aqui me dê um abraço"

- "Cala a boca sempre fui gente, obrigada amiga" disse demi abraçando taylor

- "Bom agora vamos jantar e abrir um bom vinho para comemorar" falei levantando indo pra cozinha, sendo seguida pelas duas.

- "Bebida alcoólica em dia de semana vocês estão loucas?" disse miley abrindo a geladeira e pegando a jarra de água

- "CALA A BOCA MILEY" dissemos as três em uníssono enquanto sentávamos, rindo da cara de indignada de miley.


End file.
